1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to item management systems and methods and, more particularly, to a system and method for electronic item management.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing popularity of fashion has resulted in a plethora of wardrobe items in the brick and mortar closets of shoppers today. Unfortunately, an extensive wardrobe requires extensive and often inconvenient management to remain abreast of the utility of the contents of the wardrobe, to determine which items in the wardrobe fit, to determine which items in the wardrobe are potential coordinates with other items, to determine the desirability of two or more items in a combined outfit and to view the entire wardrobe.
Further, developing an extensive wardrobe often results in numerous hours spent browsing items at or purchasing items from brick and mortar retailer sites or virtual retailer sites.
Finally, a shopper is often unable to determine whether an item in a brick and mortar retail site will coordinate with a currently-owned item or whether the shopper has a currently-owned item that would be duplicated by a purchase at the brick and mortar retailer site. Additionally, a shopper may desire to conveniently search her wardrobe and empty her brick and mortar closet of wardrobe items that are no longer desirable.
Shoppers are confronted with similar issues when selecting furniture or other items for purchase. Accordingly, systems and methods for electronic item management are desirable to address one or more of these or other item-related problems. Such electronic item management systems and methods include wardrobe and furniture management systems and methods.